Koko ni Ite
by Ukemura
Summary: Sentimientos que Eijun no pudo expresar.


Bueno... Hola, no me salió como quería el fanfic. uwu Lo escribí con una canción de "Bokura ga Ita", llamada como el nombre del fic. Sería bonito que la escucharan mientras lo leen, pero... No es necesario(?), la canción es bonita, eso sí.

Ojalá disfruten, y sea de su agrado.

{Lo que está centrado, es la canción~} Enjoy.

* * *

_Quédate siempre~ junto a mí__  
__Quédate siempre~ mírame así_

Estar abrazado a ti era lo mejor experiencia que había vivido. Hacías que con tus brazos y tu sonrisa, todo mi interior se calentara y estremeciera. Incluso me gustaba cuando te reías de mis sonrojos, aunque, en realidad, eran más burlas que risas, pero… ¿Qué acaso tú no eras siempre así? Siempre estábamos viendo el atardecer, no importase dónde, o al menos a mí no me importaba. Solo quería disfrutar el tiempo contigo hasta…

_Quédate siempre~ abrázame__  
__Tan solo quédate..._

Me senté en la cama con un suspiro, restregando mis cansados ojos. Odiaba el despertador. Primero: indicándome que debía levantarme de mi satisfactorio lugar para prepararme e ir a la universidad y segundo… Porque tendría que caer en la realidad que ese tiempo pasado contigo, era solo producto de mi imaginación. Porque… eso era todo lo que tú eras en mi vida: un sueño.

_Nuestra primera vez se fue…__  
__Hoy todo se desvanece__.__  
__Y las lágrimas en mis manos caen._

Recuerdo aquella vez que te vi por primera vez. Me parecías una persona tan distinta a mí, eras alguien raro a medida que te fui conociendo, y solo lograbas hacerme enfurecer. Pero vamos, eso era lo que me hacía querer estar otro nuevo día contigo.  
Siempre me recibías con una broma, alguna queja, o simplemente me decías que no era, aún, lo suficientemente bueno como para ser la estrella. Aunque tú, siempre estuviste allí para sacar lo mejor de mí; sea en las prácticas, en los partidos y, también, me hacías sacar lo mejor de mí como persona.

_Nada calma esta angustia__…__  
__En mi corazón habitas__,__  
__desde aquella vez mi dueño eres tú..._

Teníamos peleas, teníamos enfrentamientos por nuestros pensamientos… ¿Recordarás aquella pelea en donde luego, estuvimos días sin mirarnos y hablarnos? Ni siquiera queríamos practicar juntos, hasta hicimos el ridículo en un partido de práctica, bastante importante, por acusar al entrenador de ponernos juntos como batería. Nos comportábamos como niños… Éramos unos niños, que querían olvidar el cómo crecer.  
Luego de aquello, viniste a disculparte. ¡Tan feliz que fui! Nunca dabas un primer paso de esa forma con nadie y jamás creí que lo harías con un idiota como yo, como me llamabas constantemente. Desde ese día, algo cambió en nosotros.

_A pesar de~ mi aprensión hacia ti…__  
__Me fui enamorando de ti al conocerte.__  
__Hoy se que es así~ hoy sé que es así__…_

¿Cuándo es que una persona puede confirmar que gusta de otra?  
¿Cuando tiembla al estar cerca? ¿Cuándo tu voz no quiere salir de tu interior? ¿O simplemente porque no puedes dejar de pensar en esa persona? Eran tantos nuevos sentimientos los que sentía al verte o al tenerte cerca, que con el pasar el tiempo, solo fueron profundizándose, aún sin poder darle un nombre en concreto.  
¿Gustar? ¿Enamorar? No, nada de eso. Era solo algo momentáneo, algo pasajero; de aquello quería convencerme.

_No puedo evitar temblar al abrazarte.__  
__Tus manos me darás~ aunque sea un rato más__.__  
__Jamás te olvidaré..._

Los partidos y las prácticas se habían hecho tan difíciles. ¿Qué haríamos sin nuestros senpais de tercer año ahora? Nuestro equipo no se encontraba bien conformado, y eso solo nos aseguraba una derrota tras otra. Nadie podía lograr lo suficiente, solo tú, tú y Furuya. Eran una batería tan perfecta, a pesar de las dificultades que ambos podrían presentar, siempre lograban conseguir aliento para el resto del equipo… Qué envidia les tenía, y más a Furuya, ¿por qué él podría pasar así el tiempo contigo, y yo no? _  
_Iba deprimiéndome a medida que pasaban los días. Pensaba en las derrotas, en ti, en los comentarios de las personas que venían a observar los partidos y solo lograban hacer que mi cabeza se mezclara de cosas sin sentido. Mis tiros eran erráticos, perjudicaba al equipo más de lo que ya estaba… ¿Cómo podías recibirme aún con una sonrisa cuando subía al montículo? Eras alguien tan difícil de comprender…

_Quédate siempre~ cerca de mí__…__  
__Quédate siempre~ mano gentil__…_

—Sawamura… Sawamura, abre la puerta.

Solo me envolvía la oscuridad, venía fracaso delante de mis ojos y lo único bueno, era el suave murmuro de tu voz desde el otro lado de la puerta. ¿Cómo podías pedirme que me levante de la cama en la situación en la que estaba? Qué patético.  
En medio de mis pensamientos y lamentos, escuché la puerta abrirse; supongo que te cansaste de insistir, por lo que solamente entraste. Menos de un minuto fue suficiente para que quitaras las sábanas de mi cuerpo, ¿qué no sabes el frío que tengo?

—Haz espacio, Sawamura —sinceramente, no entendía nada de lo que pasaba ese día. Simplemente, te recostaste junto a mí, me rodeaste con sus brazos y lograste que mi cabeza quedara apoyada contra su pecho, en donde me mantuve llorando por casi toda la noche—. Tú… Siempre serás la estrella para mí; no decaigas ahora, Eijun…

Esta noche, nos habían dado la noticia de cómo sería el equipo de ahora en más. Y yo… No logré convertirme en la estrella.

—En un año más… Formaremos juntos la mejor batería.

Y en esta noche… Solo necesité de tus brazos para poder levantarme día tras día.

_Quédate siempre~ siénteme en ti.__  
__Tan solo abrázame..._

Aquel ansiado día llegó. Y no, no era el momento en que fui la estrella. Si no, uno más importante y, a decir verdad, doloroso para mí.  
Ese día, al levantarme de la cama, Kuramochi ya estaba arreglándose. Una camisa vestía su torso, y debía admitir que le quedaba bastante bien, no tenía la chaqueta del uniforme de la escuela, aunque seguro se la pondría antes de marcharse. Ahora que lo pensaba, también sería mi última vez con él en este lugar… No pude evitar que una débil risa saliera de mis labios.

—Si no te apresuras, no podrías despedirnos —¿Cómo él podía sonreír como lo hacía siempre, después de decirme aquello?—. De seguro él te estará esperando.

—Sí…

_El camino que sigo__  
__Ya es demasiado amplio.__  
__Y sin ti, es mucho más solitario__…_

Toda la escuela estaba reunida. Era sorprende la cantidad de personas que éramos. Aunque pasaran los años, seguía creyendo que cada día éramos más y más, pero ahora, era tiempo de despedir a su mayoría.

Caminaba perdido entremedio de todas las personas. Pude divisar a Kuramochi hablando con Haruichi, Furuya estaba hablando con Nori-senpai, pero no podía encontrarte a ti…

—Oye

Tu voz. Era tu voz, y finalmente encontré lo que buscaba. Volteé, encontrándome contigo. Tenías una sonrisa que realmente, me había dejado sin palabras. Te notabas despreocupado, relajado. Tus manos guardadas en los bolsillos, con una postura más que tranquila. Ignorando el ambiente, entre algunas lágrimas, que teníamos a nuestro alrededor.

—Al fin te encontré, Sawamura.

_Pero, si tú me acompañas…__  
__Estaré más protegida.__  
__Y la felicidad podré alcanzar~_

No recordaba cuanto tiempo pasamos mirándonos fijamente. Debía admitir que mis piernas temblaban un poco, y mis ganas de llorar eran impresionantes. No podía recordar nuestros últimos partidos juntos, no podía recordar nada de lo que tuvimos durante estos últimos años, solamente tenía en mente éste momento. Era mi oportunidad…

-Miyuki ...

—Fue divertido el tiempo que pasamos juntos —no me dejaste hablar, cortaste mis palabras con las tuyas y, sinceramente, no quería interrumpirte—. A pesar de las peleas o diferencias que podíamos tener, podría decir que, hiciste divertidos estos últimos dos años en Seidou. Gracias.

¿Había algo que debía responder a eso? ¿De nada, quizás? Estaba completamente en blanco. Su mirada buscaba una respuesta, o eso querías darme a entender. Al voltear a nuestro alrededor, la mayoría de nuestros compañeros nos estaban observando con una sonrisa. Kuramochi, Kanemaru, Haruicchi, Nori, inclusive Furuya, haciendo señas como para que me animara a soltar todo lo que sentía. Pero… Ya era demasiado tarde para mis sentimientos, ¿verdad?

_Si sonríes~ yo también lo haré.__  
__Pues contigo~ no temo a lo que pase…_

-¿Sawamura?

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —solté con un grito, incluso varias personas cerca de nosotros voltearon a verme. Mi cabeza estaba cabizbaja, y mi rostro de seguro era delatado por un fuerte sonrojo. No quería sonar desesperado, pero… Tenía tantos deseos de que no te apares de mi lado.

—¡Por supuesto! —me dijiste acompañado de una risa. Una de sus manos, fue a parar a mi hombro, logrando que elevara mi cabeza para mirarte. Tu otra mano la alzaste en lo alto, y pude comprender que querías. Elevé la mía, y ambos las chocamos con una sonrisa. Era tan extraño, pero muchísimo mejor, chocar tu mano de esta forma, sin que nuestros guantes estén de por medio—. Esperaré por ti, y tú esperarás por mí. Será solo un año, Eijun —era la primera vez que de tus labios podía oír mi nombre. ¿Tantas cosas me perdí, en todo éste último año, por no poder confesar mis sentimientos? Acaso tú... ¿Me hubieses correspondido? Jamás iba a saberlo...

—Nos vemos en un año, Kazuya~ —Quizás, al momento de poder verte de nuevo, podría hacer las cosas bien contigo. Quería hacer las cosas, esa vez…

_Sin embargo sé~ sin embargo sé__…__  
__Que lentamente estoy desapareciendo__…_

Retiro lo dicho. Ese día no fue el más importante de todos, y tampoco el más esperado.  
Ese día, fue el más doloroso de todos. El día, en que tú, dejaste la preparatoria Seidou al graduarte.

_Viento te imploro que~ le digas mi sentir__…_

El año pasó, y a ese le sumamos unos cuantos más. Bueno, tal vez esté exagerando. Solo habían pasado dos años desde ese día en donde te vi por última vez.  
No he tenido contacto con muchos compañeros del equipo luego de graduarnos todos. Kuramochi me escribía a veces, pero nadie sabía de ti. ¿En dónde te estabas?

_Nunca lo olvidaré..._

Aún tengo la esperanza, de qué esperas por mí, como yo lo hago por ti. Desde ese día, vivo a bases de sueños. Creo que ese es el único lugar en donde ambos, podemos estar juntos, sin ninguna preocupación.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, el uniforme de la universidad me queda grande a pesar de estar casi en mi segundo año. De seguro, tú ahora te estarías burlando de mí. Miyuki Kazuya, Miyuki Kazuya, Miyuki Kazuya… Me gustas, lamento no habértelo dicho antes.

_Jamás te olvidaré..._

* * *

¿Y? ¿Muy malo? xD En primera, el fic iba a ser solamente la graduación de Miyuki, pero le agregué todo lo primero para hacerlo más bonito y que no sea pura canción(?) Meeeeeeh. No me gustó como quedó igual. xD

Gracias por leer hasta aquí 3


End file.
